Historias Elsanna
by Rykaskimo
Summary: Serie de oneshots de esta hermosa pareja.. ( Elsanna )
1. Chapter 1

Elsanna Oneshots.

Serie de Oneshots de esta hermosa pareja.

( 1 ) ...

 **NUESTRA ULTIMA CANCIÓN...**

Elsa, una joven rubia de 21 años estaba sentada frente la tienda de música del centro comercial. No es que fuese a comprar algún disco o instrumento musical, No, esa música no era su estilo, ella preferia algo nas clásico mientras que en la tienda se vendían diferentes tipos de genero actuales, como punk, rock, rap y pop, géneros de los cuales ella no era partidaria.

Ella estaba ahí solo para contemplar ala cajera, una hermosa joven Pelirroja y pecosa, tal vez menor que la misma Elsa. La llevaba observando en secreto y enamorada de ella desde hace tiempo, 5 meses para ser exactos. Pero Elsa jamas a tenido el valor de hablarle o entrar a esa tienda.

Suspiró ondo, se levantó de la banca y se encaminó en dirección a esa tienda. Era raro para ella, es como si fuese un impulso, la fuerza y dedicación de una entidad divina que le era otorgada solo para cometer su meta, su meta y su deseo desde hace tiempo.

-Hola, mi nombre es bella, Bienvenida a Music Art. Estoy para servirle. - Saludó una joven castaña de aproximadamente 25 años.

-Gracias, pero solo vere algunas cosas. - Respondió la rubia.

Elsa fue a un estante, en el observo distintas bandas y cantantes de los cuales jamas había escuchado hablar. Aunque su atención no eran los discos, sino la pelirroja que estaba ordenando algunos discos musicales conforme a su genero. Dedicaba miradas furtivas, todas para la pelirroja que no se percataba que era observada desde cerca.

Elsa tomaba cada disco pero ninguno era de su agrado. Seguía mirando ala pelirroja que ahora se dirigía hacia la caja registradora, para cobrar a un joven que llevaba consigo diversos discos.

En otro arrebato de valor, la rubia tomó un disco, uno al azar y caminó en rumbo ala caja registradora, donde estaba Anna.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Anna. ¿Es todo lo que llevara?. - le preguntó la pelirroja ala rubia. El nombre de esa chica fue como seda para los oídos de Elsa, una suave sonata que sonaba dulcemente en sus oídos y alegraba su corazón.

-Si será todo. - Respondió la rubia después de percatarse que llevaba algunos segundos en silencio.

-Ok, son cinco dólares. - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mmmm, Anna. Me preguntaba si pudieras cerciorarme sobre esta música, la verdad no suelo escuchar estos estilos y quería saber si podías aconsejarme sobre la música. - Esas palabras avivaron de la boca de la rubia, no las pensó, solo las dijo y ya.

-Claro,tu...

-Elsa. - Respondió la rubia al ver que Anna no sabia su nombre.

Los ojos de Anna brillaron. - Asi que tu nombre es tan hermoso como tu. - Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro lleno de pecas.

Elsa se sonrojó salvajemente por el comentario, no esperaba nada asi por parte de Anna.

-Disculpa no lo quería decir, solo se me salio. No es que no seas hermosa por que si lo eres, eres la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, pareces una diosa y tu nombre es digno de una Reina. Eres una bellísima mujer y tus labios rosados son tan antojables... Espera ¿Que?, no quise decir eso, yo solo divago cuado estoy nerviosa. - Divago la pelirroja.

-¿Gracias?.

-Que te parece si vienes mañana y te aconsejo sobre música punk o pop. - Propuso la pelirroja, desviando el tema de su divagación.

-Me parece perfecto, aquí nos veremos.

Elsa se vio con Anna durante todo un mes, cada dia iba ala tienda de música, solo para que Anna le diese orientación en música pop y punk aunque Elsa comprara los discos solo los escuchaba una vez y nunca los volvía a tocar.

Un dia compró y escucho junto con Anna en la tienda un disco de un grupo llamado Reik. No recuerda muy bien el nombre del álbum pero si sabia que expresaba correctamente cada emoción y sentimiento que sentía hacia Anna, y con el mismo problema que era el no saber como decirle a esa persona especial. Anna se tocaba el corazón con las canciones de ese álbum, decía que eran hermosas las canciones.

Ahora, Elsa se encuentra fuera de la tienda hacia un costado de esta, con flores, chocolates y aquel disco que escucho junto Anna. Trataba de reunir valor para entrar a esa tienda y decirle por fin a Anna todo lo que sentía, las emociones se habían hecho aun mas fuertes con el paso de este último mes, ya se consideraban amigas y lo sabían todo sobre la otra.

Estaba reuniendo valor, se ponía a saltar y calentar como si fuese una boxeadora a punto de una importante pelea. Sacudía su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar cada pensamiento triste y malo que abordaba su mente.

Suspiraba y exhalaba con fuerza. Se aseguro de traer lo necesario y empezó a caminar con dirección ala tienda de música.

Entro en la tienda de música, el disco lo lleva en su mano derecha por delante de ella, mientras que las flores y chocolates los esconde en su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda.

Anna se sorprendió al ver a Elsa entrar con un disco en mano y rápidamente fue a saludarla y atenderla.

-Hola Elsa

-Hola Anna, ¿Podrías ver este disco?, por favor.

-¿Por?, ¿Tiene algún defecto?. - pregunto Anna desconcertada por el hecho de que el disco tuviera algún defecto.

-No... Solo abrévelo por favor. - Respondió la rubia mientras ponía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Anna tomó el disco, era el de Reik, el mismo que la rubia se llevo hace 3 días. Lo tomo y lo abrió, de el salió una carta, una nota. En esa nota decía.

"Anna, soy una persona bastante tímida para expresarte todo lo que siento por ti. Eres una persona maravillosa e increíble. Este álbum y todas sus canciones expresan mis sentimientos hacia ti... Espero que te guste".

Una lágrima de felicidad surco la mejilla de Anna, sabia lo que Elsa le quería decir con las canciones, el álbum ya lo había escuchado entero. Salto sobre la mesa y caja registradora. Abrazo a Elsa y fundió sus labios con los de la rubia en un beso amoroso.

-Si Elsa, si quiero ser tu novia. - Dijo la pelirroja sobre los labios de la chica rubia.

Elsa sonrió y le extendió a Anna los chocolates y flores que llevaba consigo y beso a Anna con algo de timidez por ser una de las primeras veces que la besaba...

Desde ese dia han estado juntas, siempre compartiendo música entre ellas, desde ese dia fueron novias, tal vez hasta el dia en que la música deje de existir...

( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * )

 **N/A: BUENO, HICE DOS FINALES A ESTA HISTORIA, NO ME DECIDÍ POR CUAL FUESE EL "OFICIAL". ASI QUE AQUI ESTA EL ALTERNATIVO** **...**

( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * )

 **FINAL ALTERNATIVO...**

Ya eran dos semanas desde que Elsa se había llevado el disco de Reik. Anna estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, ella siempre venia a diario y su repentina ausencia la asustaba.

Estaba pensando en Elsa, sobre que le había pasado y no notó que una mujer castaña entro ala tienda.

-Hola Anna. - saludó aquella mujer que acababa de entrar ala tienda. Anna se sorprendió por el hecho de que esa mujer supiese su nombre.

-Hola, mmmm.

-Idun, soy la madre de Elsa.

-¿Elsa?, ¿Donde esta ella? - preguntó Anna preocupada por el hecho de que ella no había aparecido.

Idun suspiró, bajo la cabeza. - ¿Podemos hablar?, ¿Afuera?.

Anna asintió, algo preocupada por el hecho de que aquella mujer quisiese hablar sobre Elsa y el hecho de que se notaba triste.

Salieron y se sentaron en una banca, la misma donde Elsa se sentó durante cinco meses.

La mujer volvió a suspirar, tomó su bolso y de el saco el mismo disco que Elsa se llevó hace 3 semanas.

-Ella me pidió que te diera esto. - dijo Idun mientras tendía el disco a Anna. - Ella te amaba Anna y sigue haciéndolo.

Lo peor se postró en la mente de Anna, lo peor que su mente pudo imaginar. - No por favor. - decía entre lágrimas. - ¡NO ME DIGA ESO! - gritó al borde de un mar de llanto.

-Ella murió.

Esas dos palabras que a Anna la destruyeron, las lagrimas se regaron por sus mejillas, el dolor en su corazón fue insoportable.

-Hace 2 semanas, ella venia hacia aquí, después de aconsejarle que se te declarara, lo decidió y esa misma tarde quiso venir... Pero en el bulevar de enfrente la atropellaron. - Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Idun, los de Anna ya eran un mar de lagrimas, tristeza y sufrimiento. - Murió cuatro horas después en el hospital. - Terminó idun, Anna bajo la cabeza mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos de color Aqua. - Su último deseo fue que te diese el disco y que lo abrieses.

Anna abrió la caja del disco, con algo de dificultad gracias a que tenia la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

Tomó una nota que estaba dentro de la caja.

"Anna, soy una persona bastante tímida para expresarte todo lo que siento por ti. Eres una persona maravillosa e increíble. Este álbum y todas sus canciones expresan mis sentimientos hacia ti... Espero que te guste..., Siempre te amaré Anna, por favor recuérdalo... Tu siempre estuviste y estarás en mi corazón. - Siempre tuya, Elsa..."

Anna se tumbó al suelo de rodillas, llorando mientras abrazaba con fuerza aquel disco, Idun la consoló.

El llanto de Anna fue solo una señal. La ultima canción que escucharon juntas fue su última canción, una de las tantas que expresaba el amor que Elsa sentía por Anna...


	2. El Beso

El ultimo beso

Era una mañana de invierno, el sol apenas estaba saliendo y yo estaba ahí, dormida pacíficamente en la misma cama que compartía con mi hermosa novia desde hace ya cuatro años. Busqué su cuerpo entre las sabanas pero no la encontré. Supuse que estaría despierta, tal vez cocinando algo para el desayuno o mirando la televisión matutina.

Seguí tumbada en la cama y esperé algo de tiempo a que ella regresara, no tardo mucho para que ella entrara en la habitación.

-Elsa, ya despierta mi amor, tienes que alistarte para salir con tus padres. -Me llamó mi hermosa novia. Ciertamente yo no quería levantarme, quería pasar el dia acostada junto a ella y tal vez ver películas por Netflix o tal vez seguir con Once Upon A Time, una serie que dejamos incompleta desde hace una semana.

-Elsa, despierta, ya no duermas. - Volvió a llamarme, pero me hice la dormida. Quería que ella me despertara con un beso, tal y como siempre lo hace.

Siguió intentando, pero yo seguí de renuente. Sentí como ella se sentaba sobre la cama.

-Vaya, una hermosa damisela dormida por un bosque desolado. Sera mejor que le ayude. - Ella se acercó ami, mis fuerzas me traicionaban y las ganas de reírme me estaban superando pero pude resistirme. - Al parecer esta bajo un hechizo maligno, la despertare con un beso del verdadero amor. - Ella se acercó lentamente amis labios y unió los suyos con los míos en un beso que correspondí con gusto.

Me levanté de la cama, no sin antes tener una ronda de besos apasionados con Anna, mi hermosa pelirroja. Me dijo que el desayuno estaría listo en breves asi que me puse a mirar la televisión mientras esperaba.

Ella tuvo listo los puncakes en poco tiempo y fue a hablarle a Vanellope, nuestra hija o bueno, la hija de Anna, la tuvo con un patán llamado Kristoff, el fue su ex novio y huyó cuando se enteró de que Anna estaba embarazada. Ala niña la quiero como si fuese mia, es un ángel muy adorable y tierna. Es una niña de solo tres años, es muy imperativa y juguetona, ella sueña con ganar la formula 1.

Anna y Vanellope llegaron ala mesa y juntas nos sentamos a degustar el rico desayuno que mi amada nos preparó. La niña se sentó en mi regazo y yo le daba parte pequeñas de mis puncakes, a ella le encanta comer puncakes.

Platicamos durante un rato muy alegres. Oímos a Vanellope soñar con su futuro triunfo en la formula 1 y el hecho de querer ser una corredora. Yo la apoyare en todo, su felicidad y sus sueños quiero ayudarle a cumplir.

Terminé de desayunar, me levante de la mesa y fui directo ala habitación para escoger que ropa utilizaría el dia de hoy, como ya dije mis padres vendrán por mi para un paseo por la ciudad.

Tomé una blusa azul celeste a cuadros, unos jeans oscuros y muy ajustados y de zapatillas tome mis vans de color negro. Afuera esta haciendo frio pero no utilizare abrigo, el frio no me afecta, me agrada sentirlo. Seguidamente entre a bañarme, con agua fría. Salí al poco rato y me puse mi ropa.

Escuche el claxon del automóvil de mi padre asi que fui en dirección ala sala de estar donde me despediría de Anna.

-¿Estas lista, Elsa? - me preguntó mi padre que acababa de entrar ala casa por la mano de Anna.

-Si, solo terminaré unas cosas. -Respondi y fui ala cocina mientras el regresaba a su automóvil.

Anna y yo llegamos ala cocina y se lo que venía.

-¿Volverás temprano?

-No lose, Anna, tal vez.

-¿Me darás un beso? - preguntó ella.

Estaba a punto de responder pero mi padre entró y nos interrumpió.

-Elsa, apresúrate.

-Ya me tengo que ir, Anna. - Dije secamente mientras salia de la cocina.

-Ya lose, tranquila, se que te avergüenzas de mi, que tienes miedo de lo que la gente piense de tu homosexualidad. - Dijo ella entre ligeros sollozos. Ella no me avergonzaba, para nada. Pero si tenía miedo a lo que la gente y mi familia pensaran de mi. Salí de ahí rápidamente, no quería discutir con ella sobre eso.

Salí de la casa, algo triste y enojada conmigo misma. Me subi al automóvil de mi padre, mi hermano menor venía mirando una película en su computadora, era algo de romance. La trama era buena, un amor clandestino entre dos chicas de familias enemigas. Era raro pero por un minuto pensé que eramos Anna y yo.

El auto comenzó a andar mientras yo seguía mirando la película, estaba en la escena final. Solté algunas lagrimas casi con el final. Una chica estaba altamente enferma a punto de morir y su ultimo deseo era que su amor se diese formalizado y que ambas familias se uniesen.

Empecé a imaginar que eramos Anna y yo y simplemente la sangre se me heló. ¿Qué pasaría si yo perdiese a Anna?.

Lagrimas salieron de mi rostro, salí del automóvil de mi padre en dirección ami casa, no me importaron los gritos de preocupación de mi padre, solo quería llegar con Anna lo mas antes posible. Estaba a tan solo 7 calles de mi hogar asi que adelante el paso.

Corría sin parar, no me importaban los gritos de mi padre llamándome o que la gente del vecindario me observara raro. Yo solo quería llegar lo mas rápido con Anna y disculparme por el miedo que he sentido, por lo estupida que he sido ocultando nuestra relación, ocultándola a ella...

Entré golpeando la puerta, tal vez la derribe o la debilite de los bordes pero eso no importa en este momento. Busqué a Anna por la sala, la cocina y los pasillos mas no la encontré. Un sollozo llegó a mi oído, supuse que era Anna y fui directo al origen que era nuestra habitación.

La imagen que estaba frente a mi me destrozo por completo. Anna estaba llorando, tal vez porque oculto lo nuestro, bueno tal vez no, era seguro que eso era el origen de todo. Me pregunto por que ella sigue conmigo soportándome ami y ami miedo de rechazo... Ella es Anna, es asi, siempre estará esperándome porque me ama...

-Anna. - la llamé en un susurro y con algunas lagrimas surcando mis mejillas.

Ella me voltea a ver y yo solo corro a abrazarla.

-Anna, perdóname por todo, por lo estupida que he sido al ocultar nuestra relación, ocultarte a ti, lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Tranquila Elsa. - Dice ella con su hermosa voz que me abraza con su dulzura. - No tengo nada que perdonarte. - Terminó dándome un beso en la frente, pero yo sigo sintiéndome culpable por lo que le he hecho durante cuatro años.

Nos abrazamos por algunos minutos que se convirtieron en horas.

Me separé de ella lentamente, mire sus labios y dije. - Desde hoy juro que te daré mil besos antes de separarnos, jamas volveré a ocultar lo nuestro y gritare al mundo que eres mi novia. - Dije antes de darle un beso apasionado en los labios que ella me correspondió. Sonreí sobre sus labios cuando nos separamos por falta de aire y desde ese dia supe que jamas debía negarle una muestra de cariño a mis seres queridos.

( * ) ( * ) ( * ) Final alternativo, chavos.

Me subi al automóvil de mi padre. Seguía algo preocupada e incomoda por la situación que ocurrió con Anna.

Mi hermano menor venía observando una película en su algo de romance. La trama era buena, un amor clandestino entre dos chicas de familias enemigas. Era raro pero por un minuto pensé que eramos Anna y yo.

El auto comenzó a andar y por un momento tuve la sensación y necesidad de salir corriendo a por Anna y darle ese beso que le negué y gritarle al mundo nuestra relación. Pensé en hacerlo, pero lo dejaría para cuando volviera a mi hogar.

Cada calle que pasaba sentía una opresión en el pecho, era mi corazón. Una opresión y un sentimiento de culpa se generaba dentro de mi, pero fui incapaz de salir del auto y correr hacia con Anna.

Las horas pasaron, cuatro horas para ser exactos y ya casi estaba de regresó con Anna. La verdad fue que entre risas y momentos entre mis padres y mis hermanos. Se me pasó por completo el asunto con Anna, pero seguía algo impaciente por verla.

Ya era las dos y poco de la tarde. Mi padre me dejó en mi casa y rápidamente entre en esta. Me extraño que Anna no estuviese esperándome en el living y tal vez estaría en la cocina, preparando la comida, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Escuche unas voces, una voz de hombre algo cansada, quebrada o adormilada y la voz de Vanellope preguntando si estaría bien, pero ¿Quién?.

Rápidamente fui al origen de esa voces. De mi habitación salió Uriel, el padre de Anna, los padres de Anna eran los únicos que sabían sobre nuestra relación. Me extraño verlo ahí. El viejo se miraba algo cansado, sus ojos hinchados y algo rojos.

-Uriel, ¿Que pasa? - pregunté esperando lo peor.

-Elsa, Anna... Sufrió un ataque al corazón, nadie supo nada hasta que Vanellope me llamó por ayuda. - Dijo con un mar de lagrimas en sus ojos. - No pude hacer nada, cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde, ella había muerto.

Con esas tres ultimas palabras se me detuvo el tiempo. Comencé a llorar sin control.

-¿Anna?. ¿Mi Anna?. ¿ la que siempre me despertaba con un beso, que dormía conmigo y que me amaba sin importar lo que fuese?. ¿Esa Anna?. - pregunte casi gritando, me dolía saber que la había perdido.

Pase ala habitación, casi saltando a Uriel. Vanellope estaba junto a Anna.

-Mami. - me llamó mi niña. - ¿Porque mi mami Anna no despierta? - pregunto la niña con Inocencia. - Despiértala con un beso, tal vez asi se rompa el hechizo.

Me acerque a ella lentamente y la bese. Tenia la fe ciega que ella moveria sus labios, que me correspondería el beso y que esto sería una mala broma. Pero no fue asi, ella no movió sus labios, porque ella ya estaba muerta, la había perdido para siempre.

Desde ese dia jure llenar de besos, caricias y cariño a mis seres queridos. Jamas negarles ni la mas mínima muestra de cariño y afecto...

Llenaría de besos y amor a Vanellope, por cada beso que no le pude dar a mi amada Anna...


End file.
